The Joker's Marionette
by eternallost
Summary: An interesting night between the Joker and Harley Quinn. Oneshot


There were others.

Others that possibly exploited the same devotion this puppet gave him on cue.

His little pet that had been taught to do tricks for treats…

The Joker shook his head vehemently. This girl had no treats to offer, she was just the side attraction. He was the main event, the real treat.

He knew her footsteps without a glance away from his masterwork. Her voice was nearly inaudible, "Puddin'?" His shoulders hiked higher from the squeak at the end of her inquiry.

Harley could feel the tension in his body growing… She swiftly guided herself to Mista J's back and began to massage.

Growing more impatient with the puppet's lack of understanding, The Joker's clenched his jaw in anger. He turned with notion to slap her in acting of her own accord, when he caught sight of her ensemble. Not the usual nightie, but a corset that appeared to be a suit, much like his own. Greens and purples, even a little flower placed between her breasts … Hm…

Harley noticed the pause in his actions as well as his eyes growing mischievous much like his smile.

She quietly tensed for the worst.

Noticing her big doe eyes, the Joker burst into uproarious laughter. It made Harley's head swell with pleasure. "Well my Pet," he whispered beside her ear as he leant over, "What are we trying to solicit this evening, hm?" Harley noticed the sly change in his smile and her heart beat faster. "Just trying to pay proper homage to ya Mister J, heh." She replied with an apprehensive smile. The Joker observed her shake slightly and began to feel something in the pit of his stomach. A pronounced frown appeared on his face as his nose nearly touched hers. "What's wrong Pooh, feeling anxious about little old me?" Wanting to show she was unafraid, she smashed her painted lips against his. 'Two surprises in one evening!' The Joker mused as his eyes grew and regained their normal size. The Joker broke the kiss with his hand on her throat, pressing her against the cement wall. "Naughty, naughty girl… I'm _so_ disappointed in your behavior…" he growled, looking at her from beneath lowered brows. Harley noticed her lipstick smeared across his lips… It was worth it, if only he wouldn't knock that memory out by force later on.

This little puppet of his was growing a mind of its own… A regular Pinnocio! No, no… He couldn't have that. He had to keep those strings. tied. tightly. Being in an abandoned toy factory, he noticed a discarded marionette by her feet. This might do.

Hands and feet bundled tight in marionette strings; Harley readily awaited her punishment upon the futon, in what could be called their bedroom. The Joker stood by the door as Harley caught a glint near his hand. She merely blinked before pressure of his lithe body was upon hers. "Have I ever introduced you to my friend here?" The Joker questioned with a proud smile. The gag in Harley's mouth kept her answer muffled. "Well, what a shame. I believe it's time you two were better acquainted." The Joker lowered the knife between her ample bosoms, slicing the corset down the middle. His smile grew as he noticed the heat radiating from her body, the peak of her nipples. "You've been a dirty little girl; do you think you're fit to wear that uniform?" Harley shook her head, pigtails bouncing. The Joker noticed no fear in her eyes… there was always a lack of that with this dopey girl. Perhaps she liked to be punished. Eyes full to the brim with an emotion that made his stomach churn and body betray him… He punched her quick across the face to make sure she didn't enjoy it any further. He noticed the shade of purple, much like his suit, begin to form on her face. "There you go, that shade is much more fitting." He cackled into her ear. The Joker suddenly noticed the swift upward lift of her hips. "Tut, tut, still haven't learned our lesson, have we?" He tsked. The Joker brought his weapon closer by her belly button and sliced the underwear in two. The little twit had carved a J in her pubic hair. The Joker threw back his head with laughter holding his stomach. He then brought his face close to her ear, letting his grungy green hair brush across her face. "What is this I see here?" Harley's cheeks flushing with the redness of blood made his eyelids drop for a second. "Does this mean it belongs to me?" He mumbled into her hear. Harley nodded her head fervently. His smile could be seen through her sideways glance. He grabbed her face below the jaw roughly, "Do I have to ask?" Harley shook her head exaggeratedly so he could understand. He chuckled softly.

The Joker noticed the strange feeling in his stomach and decided to drown it out with action. He bit hard onto Harley's neck to hear her squeal of mingling delight and pain. He lapped at the blood, trailing his tongue teasingly over her nipples and felt her squirm. There was no denying the delicious control he felt at that moment. His puppet was back on its strings. He decided to test his power as he licked directly above her slit repetitively. Harley was squirming, bucking her hips toward his mouth with little squeaks of wanting. The Joker tsked again, "Are we going to be a good girl for Daddy?" He remarked. Harley's head nodded softly. The Joker's smile grew as he removed the gag from her mouth, replacing it with his hard erection. She sucked hungrily as The Joker let out a grunt of satisfaction. As he noticed her enjoyment, he began to pound harder toward the back of her throat. Trying adamantly not to gag, Harley continued to pleasure her clown. The Joker noticed the devotion in her eyes and withdrew. She took in a deep breath as he began to tease her slit, slick and swollen. She moaned and he put a hand on her mouth roughly; to stop the idea from entering his mind that this action could be considered equally pleasurable. He pounded into her hard and he could feel the vibrations of her voice on his palm. It was kind of pleasant… The Joker's pelvis ground into Harley's body with repetitive force. He suddenly felt her body contracting hard, trying to pull him in. He decided to pump harder for her body's ignorance, filling her with a satisfied grunt.

The Joker collapsed onto Harley's body as he felt her tenderly kiss his hand. He might let that one go for now.


End file.
